gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Not So Fast
|location = Hercules, Westminster |target = Diamonds |fail = Wasted Busted Security alerted at Hercules Niko attacked Johnny attacked Isaac dies Tony dies Buzzard abandoned or destroyed Spook the dealers |unlocks = In the Crosshairs Ladies' Night |unlockedby = ...Blog This! |todo = Get to Yusuf's chopper. Fly to the roof of the Libertonian. Climb down the scaffolding to the window overlooking the deal. Flee the Libertonian in Yusuf's chopper. Destroy the pursuing police choppers. Take the helicopter back to the helipad. }} Not So Fast is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to Luis by Gay Tony from Hercules. It ties in with Museum Piece in Grand Theft Auto IV and Collector's Item in The Lost and Damned. This mission takes place from Luis' point of view, in which he ambushes the diamond exchange between Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and the Jewish Mob. In this mission, Luis kills several guards and Mori Green during the diamond exchange. While Niko and Johnny fight Jewish mobsters in the right and left hallways, Luis drops down from the scaffolding and chases after Isaac Roth. Luis knocks Isaac unconscious and makes his way to the roof, where he escapes in Yusuf's gold-painted Buzzard after destroying three NOOSE Annihilators. Upon completion the player is awarded the Diamonds Forever achievement. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to Yusuf's chopper *Fly to the roof of the Libertonian *Climb down the scaffolding to the window overlooking the deal *Flee the Libertonian in Yusuf's chopper *Destroy the pursuing police choppers *Take the helicopter back to the helipad '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:35 Take less than 20% damage Take less than 80% helicopter damage Walkthrough You start from Hercules. Luis automatically phones Yusuf Amir to borrow his Buzzard, which now has gold painting. After the phone call, get to the West River Helipad, which is not far. Once in the Buzzard, fly to the roof of The Libertonian. Once there, go down the scaffolding and watch the deal cutscene from Luis' point of view. After the cutscene is finished, climb up the ladders and get back to your Buzzard and fly back to the helipad. Luis will call Tony and tell him to meet him by the helipad on the West River. However, three NOOSE Annihilators will force you to turn back and destroy them. It is not a walk in the park however, as they will shoot rockets from their chopper, as well as use their new explosive rounds on you. Use your miniguns to destroy them, as it might be hard to aim the rockets while you're swinging around. A skilled pilot will easily destroy the helicopters. Beginners might find it easier to simply land the Buzzard and shoot down the Annihilators with an RPG. Whatever method is used, after the helicopters are destroyed, return to the helipad. Tony will shout through his Schafter window "Hey Lou, arriving in style!" and Luis gives him the diamonds. Gallery Not So Fast 2.JPG|Luis ambushing the deal. Not So Fast 3.JPG|Luis using Yusuf Amir's gold plated Buzzard to take out the LCPD Annihilators. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The ladder that Luis uses to ascend to the roof is not seen in Museum Piece or Collector's Item, and in TBoGT it is only seen during this mission, and if the player fails the mission, it will disappear. * Just like from Johnny's and Niko's points of view, it is possible to kill the other protagonist, although Luis can kill both of them. However you fail the mission if either of them die, despite them being enemies. * There is a minor difference in Johnny's clothing between this mission and Collector's Item. In Collector's Item, Johnny will wear his jacket with a "President" patch on his chest. However, in this mission, Johnny's jacket will still say "Vice President" despite this mission always taking place after This Shit's Cursed. * This is the first time this event was seen in a different cinematic point of view, as camera angles were edited to show what Luis was doing while Niko and Johnny tried to sell the diamonds. * Luis' dialogue was re-recorded for this cutscene, much like in I Luv LC. * Luis will show up with an Assault Rifle when he ambushes the deal (just like the crossovers from the two older games), even if the player was carrying a different weapon of the same category. If a Carbine Rifle was being held, Luis will appear again with it after the cutscene, but if an Advanced MG was being held, it will be replaced by the Assault Rifle. * During the mission cutscene, Troy talks about how a documentary team is going to make a documentary about him, mentioning that the same team were gonna make one "about some Puerto Rican guy in Bohan, but he disappeared", clearly referring to Manny Escuela. * If you fail this mission and are still inside the Libertonian, then you are stuck inside, as the entrances that Niko and Johnny enter and escape from are locked. And the ladder that Luis uses is only available via this mission and the entrance that Luis entered from cannot be climbed. To get out, you would have either load your previous save file, commit suicide or replay the mission through the phone-option as there is no other way out. * The vehicle that the player uses to get to the helipad will not disappear, unless they are replaying this mission after it has been completed. * The Annihilator pilots will make unusual and hilarious remarks about the Buzzard. * Despite this mission unlocking In the Crosshairs, the player can actually do that mission before taking on this one. Navigation }} de:Not so Fast es:Not So Fast pl:Not So Fast ru:Not So Fast Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony